I'm not Your Destiny
by Hechiko4869
Summary: Oneshot tentang Ai dan Conan! Mungkin fic ku yang pertama dan terakhir tentang ShinShi! RnR please!


I'm not Your Destiny

**Anime/Manga:**Detective Conan

**Desclaimer:**all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**Genre:**Only Romance

**Pair:** Shinichi Kudo (Conan Edogawa) x Shiho Miyano (Ai Haibara)

Mungkin ini satu-satunya fic-ku dengan tokoh ShinShi.

Ai memundurkan kursi komputernya. Dia memegang sebuah kapsul berwarna merah-biru. Tatapannya nanar. Raut mukanya seolah gembira, tapi sedih.

'Haibara! BO sudah kukalahkan! BO runtuh! BO runtuh!' terngiang pekik girangnya Conan saat mengatakannya kepadanya. Ai tersenyum sendiri. Ketika itu Conan memeluknya, dia pun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke bahunya. Dia seperti merasakan hangatnya badan lelaki yang dia cintai.

'Nih, disket Antidote-nya, buat ya! Aku ingin kembali dewasa, dan menyatakan perasaanku pada Ran' Ai kembali sedih.

_Aku memang pendatang bagimu_

_Tapi aku merasakan terlindungi bersamamu_

_Aku merasa tentram bersamamu_

_Kau tahu, banyak kenangan indah ketika bersamamu_

_Sekarang kau pergi_

_Meninggalkanku, meninggalkan kenangan kita_

_Pantaskah aku mendapatkanmu?_

_Aku, yang membuat hubungan kalian terpisah_

_Pantaskah?_

Titik-titik bening air jatuh membasahi bajunya. Bak hujan runtun. Dia segera menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Rintihan kecil menghiasi setiap tangisannya. Hujan pun menemaninya dalam tangisannya. Pilu,Pilu. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan melindunginya, tak akan ada lagi yang menemaninya kala sedih, gembira. Tak akan ada lagi.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Oi, Haibara, kau sudah membuat antidotenya, tidak?" bisik Conan saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Sudah, tenang saja. Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti" kata Ai dengan raut aneh. Gembira tapi sedih.

"Oi,oi, kau kenapa? Kenapa dengan raut mukamu? Aneh" kata Conan bingung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Diam saja kau" kata Ai dengan jengkel.

Selama pelajaran, tak ada yang masuk dalam otaknya. Dia sedih memikirkan tentang Conan.

_Kurasa, aku memang tak pantas untukmu_

_Aku ini penghianat, aku ini penghancur hubungan kalian_

_Jika aku merebutmu, aku sedih karena itu membuat kakakku sedih_

_Lebih baik kau meninggalkanku, pergilah bersama bidadari yang telah menunggumu_

_Pergilah bersama kakak_

_Pergilah..._

"Ai-chan? Kamu kenapa? Kok,kamu nangis, sampai tutup muka gitu?" tanya Ayumi dengan raut muka anak-anaknya yang sedih.

"Iya, Ai. Kamu kenapa, sayang? Ada masalah? Beritahu sama ibu" kata Kobayashi-sensei dengan lembut.

Ai terkejut. Dia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayumi-chan. Aku...hanya sedang dalam masalah. Tapi, aku belum siap memberitahunya pada Kobayashi-sensei" Ai terpaksa tersenyum.

Ayumi memeluknya. "Sabar ya, Ai" kata Ayumi.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu belum mau memberitahukannya pada ibu. Kalau kamu kurang enak badan, langsung ke UKS saja ya" kata Kobayashi-sensei

"Iya, sensei" jawab Ai. Ibu itu kembali mengajar.

"Kamu kenapa, Haibara?" bisik Conan. Ai tak menjawab. Tapi tetap raut sedih ada dalamnya. Mitsuhiko memperhatikan itu semua. Dia pun merasa sedih.

**SKIP=SKIP=SKIP**

"Gak sabar, Gak sabar!"pekik Conan girang saat menuruni tangga ke laboratorium Ai.

"Diamlah, atau nanti tak kuberikan" kata Ai dengan nada sakarstimnya.

Saat membuka pintu laboratorium, mata Conan langsung tertuju pada kapsul biru-merah yang ada di meja Ai. "Ini antidotenya?" kata Conan.

"Betul, Kudo. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya satu, aku tak ingin pergi ke masa lalu" kata Ai dengan raut sedih.

"Makasih ya, Haibara, sudah menolongku membantuku melawan BO" kata Conan.

"Aku yang kau bantu, bukan aku" kata Ai dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Baiklah, saatnya aku pulang ya, Ai" kata Conan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai halaman depan" kata Ai.

_Saatnya melihat kau untuk terakhir kalinya_

_Melihat senyummu, melihat semuanya_

_Karena nanti, tidak akan ada lagi engkau di sampingku._

"Jaa~" kata Conan riang.

Dia tak menjawab. Dia menatap langit yang mendung. Tak terkira perasaannya sekarang. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya,awan sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan. Begitu juga Ai. Dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia merintih, sedih, bagai sayat-sayat luka yang tak pernah rasanya. Dia membiarkan air hujan yang deras itu membasahi bajunya.

"Haibara?" kata seorang lelaki, Conan.

Ai terkejut. Dia menghapusnya dengan buru-buru, lalu berkata dengan suara serak,"Ngapain lagi datang ke sini?"

"Tasku ketinggalan. Kamu kenapa, tadi di kelas juga nangis, kenapa? Ada masalah?" kata Conan bingung.

"Tak ada masalah, cepat ambil tasmu, dan pulanglah" kata Ai.

"Maaf ya, aku bohong, sebenarnya,aku tadi mendengar suara orang menangis terisak. Rupanya itu kau, makanya aku tanya, kamu kenapa?"

"Aku tak ada masalah. Pergilah"

"Kau bohong. Cepat beritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Conan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau aku tidak ada masalah! Pergilah! Jauhi aku!" kata Ai setengah menangis. Akhirnya, dia terduduk di pekarangan itu. Dia menangis. "Pergilah, Kudo, Pergilah..." Ai menutup mukanya. Conan terdiam.

Conan mendekatinya. Lalu dia menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat dan rasa bersalah. Ditengah guyuran air hujan, dan pakaian mereka yang basah. "Pergilah...Kudo...hhhh" kata Ai tersendat-sendat karena bibirnya masih kesumbat dengan bibir Conan. Kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Conan malah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ai. Semakin menciuminya dengan penuh hasrat. "Aku sayang... padamu, Shiho..." kata Conan dengan penuh hasrat.

Tiba-tiba Ai mendorong Conan sekeras mungkin. "Pergi! Pergi, Kudo! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi! Pergi!"

"Tapi Ai..."

"PERGI!" bentak Ai kasar. Pergilah Conan, meninggalkan Ai, meninggalkan kenangan, meninggalkan semua.

'Aku sebenarnya... mencintaimu' batin Conan.

**THE END**

Moshi-Moshi!

Huwa... ceritanya bikin mewek T.T

Ini mungkin oneshot pertama dan terakhirku dengan tokoh ShinShi, karena aku gak terlalu suka buat cerita yang tokohnya udah mainstream.

Oke RnR-nya please!

Arigato!


End file.
